This invention refers to a device for placing chocolates inserted into paper cups with upright, pleated edges into the bottom portion of candy boxes, with cartridges moved by a conveyor belt and having recesses or the like to accommodate the paper cups; a device for inserting the paper cups into the recesses in the cartridges; a device for inserting the chocolates into the paper cups and device for transferring the paper cups filled with chocolates to the bottom portion of a candy box.
Ordinarily, inserts consisting of deep-drawn plastic sheets are placed in the bottom portion of candy boxes, which inserts have recess-like depressions for accommodating the chocolates. Such plastic inserts place a substantial burden on household garbage and the environment.
To avoid this, it is suggested that instead of the plastic insets receiving the chocolates, paper cups with upright, pleated edges be used, which are known per se and are already used to accommodate chocolates, albeit primarily in manual production of chocolates and packaging them by hand. Using cartridges to package chocolates in cups accommodating the same, with holes or recesses into which said cups are inserted being located in said cartridges, has already become known. To place the cups filled with chocolates into a candy box, however, it is necessary to lift them with a vertically movable piston from the holes or recesses in the cartridge, in order to then insert them into the bottom portion of a candy box. However, these known devices have a relatively complex construction and are prone to breakdowns, resulting in operational disruptions of the packaging plant and in rejects.